After The Elements : Chapter 1 : The Tea Party
by LittlePugWrites
Summary: When the holders of the magical Elements Of Harmony sadly pass, the elements start to fade... Bringing back some unwanted guests...
_**After The Elements A Fan-Fiction Written By LittlePugWrites**_

 _ **Chapter One : The Tea Party :**_

It was a bright and sunny day by Nature Love's cottage , so she decided to have a grand picnic with a small group of friends to thank them for being by her side.

Nature Love dashed back into her cottage. Her cottage was covered in vines , flowers and bird houses made out of birch wood. The main structure of her one story home was based of Fluttershy's cottage , this was because she adored her and her ability to show kindness to all creatures , even Discord (Discord was her husband until she passed , Discord committed suicide after , because he knew no pony else would ever understand him).

Nature Love then flew back to her picnic field with a red and white chequered piece of thick fabric , freshly picked citrus fruits , a water jug filled with flavoured water and glasses with a glossy finish.

All ready to begin , Nature Love flew around knocking on her friends' doors , she knocked on Patterned Draw's (Patterned Draw's coat was a night blue , her main was always in a pony tail with four different shades of pink , her eyes were a deep purple and her cuite mark was a school pencil in her magical aurora) door first and preformed a spectacular flying trick using the clouds by grabbing hold of them and shaping them into the phrase 'Thank You For Loving Me!' When she had finished she yelled ' Come over to my cottage , Patterned Draw!'

'Ok! Ill come over!' Yelled Patterned Draw back , starting to trot to Nature Love's home.

Nature Love did this three more times , to Ground Pawz (She had a bland grey coat with black messy hair , baby blue eyes and a paw as her cuite mark. She was a weak but powerful earth pony.) , Pacifica Writer (She was a unicorn with a golden brown coat , straight white mane and tail , grass green eyes and a book with a pen as a cuite mark)and Coco Cook (She had a blood red coat , black messy hair , blue eyes and a pencil on paper cuite mark. She was a pegasus.). At the end she was exhausted and really wanted to fly back home to see her wonderful friends.

Still panting hardly , Nature Love returned to her mini cottage , and smiled widely when she saw her friends socialising. With them not getting along most of the time , Nature Love took this opportunity to surprise them…

As she slowly tip toed towards them , Nature Love made animal noises to mask her uncoordinated hoof steps. When she reached her friends she screamed 'BOO! I gotcha! I got ya real good!' Her friends laughed in happiness because they knew their old friend was back.

'Hey! How have you been? We have so much to catch up on!' cried Coco Cook

'Yeah!' agreed Pacifica Writer.

After a long , heartfelt discussion about Nature Love's life , Nature Love wanted to thank all of her friends for coming.

'Oh , girls , I'm so glad you showed up!' said Nature Love cheerfully , but her cheerful voice soon faded when she said , 'After , you know...'.

'C'mon! We know that was not yo-' Pattered Draw said , until Ground Pawz's hoof hit her mouth.

'NO. Just No , Patterned Draw...' replied Ground Pawz

After that incident , the whole group of friends went silent.

Around five minuets into the silence , Patterned Draw stared to get painful migraines. She excused herself from the table to go inside to go to the bathroom when something odd happened , her horn aurora glowed a baby blue , with her magical aurora being hot pink (as indicated by her cuite mark). Thinking fast , she went back to the table and showed her friends.

'Guys , my horn , its glowing blue!' screamed Patterned Draw , panicking that her horn was showing a food poisoning sign.

' WAIT! I know!' yelled Pacifica Writer , 'It means that Celestia is trying to contact you! It must be important! So we must head to the Canterlot Castles right away!' with her voice tone being serious , her friends knew she wasn't lying.

'How do you know that?' asked Coco Cook , confused.

'Oh , I read up on magic in my spare time!' replied Pacifica.

'Well , what are we waiting for? Lets go right away!' yelled Nature Love , not wanting to waste time.


End file.
